


Next To You.

by MysticZelda



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticZelda/pseuds/MysticZelda
Summary: Kyle didn't love Stan and that was (not) okay.





	Next To You.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh, this is my first work here! I'm proud of it but it's really bad. I hope to get better and thank you for reading! The thing kept messing up so I couldn't do my paragraphs correctly, trying to fix that /:

He regretted falling for his super best friend, especially when his friend was taken. Stan didn't mean for it to happen, that's just how feelings work, right? Kyle knew of Stan's feelings, but shrugged it away as if it didn't matter. He regretted the two getting drunk that night- Stan could tell Kyle did too. He made Kyle (not intentionally, of course) cheat on Bebe, may he mention they've been together for around two years now. 

"It's not like I'm gonna marry her." Kyle said softly the next day, ruffling his ginger curls with his hand. "I'll tell her what happened, dude. If she breaks up with me, she does. I'll be fine." They both could tell that was a lie. Kyle was head over heels in love with the girl. Stan knew that he was terrified of what would happen. "Hey, maybe if stuff ends with her, we could keep this up?" Kyle gave Stan a light smile, he did have some feelings for Stan (it was expected, honestly, Kyle never told Stan but Stan could tell.) but never acted upon them due to how loyal he was to his girlfriend. 

"Yeah." Stan muttered softly, a sad smile on his face. "We could." He knew they wouldn't, as Bebe talked highly of Kyle and would of course understand that it was a drunken mistake and she would obviously be very forgiving, she always was. Even though Stan expected it, it still hurt him when he got that call from Kyle two days later telling him how he and Bebe were still together and fine. 'I'll get over it soon,' Stan told himself.

Then why did it still hurt two months later when Stan got an invitation to Kyle's wedding as his best man? He should've known the feelings wouldn't go away at all, even when he tried to take things slow with Craig. They broke up a month after dating since Craig told him it just wasn't working and that he had fallen for Clyde. At least someome got with their best friend, right? Stan, of course, accepted the invitation and went, no matter how bad his heart was hurting. He watched with a smile the entire time, even when tears started pouring down his face when Kyle and Bebe kissed, sealing the fact the two of them were now husband and wife. He told everyone he was just proud of Kyle, and he was, but Kyle and him both knew that wasn't the entire reason why. He left the entire wedding early, claiming he was too tired to stay and that he had work early the next day. Kyle didn't even get to say bye, as he was too busy talking to his new wife and her parents.

That's why Kyle regretted it as he stood in front of Stan's grave a week after the wedding, sobbing uncontrollably. Maybe he made the mistake of asking Bebe to marry him instead of Stan. It didn't matter now, as a month or so later Kyle had a grave of his own since he couldn't take the pain and guilt anymore.

He was right next to Stan, like he should've been from the start.


End file.
